


Once Upon a Time the Multiverse Blew Up and Killed John Cena.

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beds, Biting, Blood and Injury, Can someone give me a hug?, Cannibalism, Couch Cuddles, Cute Kids, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dolls, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Eating my siblings, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fate & Destiny, Feel-good, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Frisk dies a BAD death lol :p, Good and Evil, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied addiction to apples, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Kidnapping, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killer is called Hunter, LOLLL, Little Mermaid Elements, Making Out, Murder, Other, Owls, Past Abuse, Playgrounds, Potatoes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements, Roses, Sad with a Happy Ending, Serious Injuries, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Smut, Snow White Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), The Princess and the Pea Elements, The boy who cried wolf elements, Threesomes, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, accidental cannibalism, this is violent, touch starved reader, tread cautiously, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: Ever wanted to become part of a fairy tale? Be it a happy or sad ending? Well come on into the FairyTale AU I now made.Classic Stories such as-The Little Mermaid-The Princess and the Pea- Sleeping BeautyAnd countless others await you here!Have a specific Fairy Tale that you want added! Let me know!(I will have Smut scenes marked my dirty peoples)This book has been sprayed with Anti-Disney© spray. The only remotely Disney thing in here is Ursula. So jokes on you Disney!Have fun kids! And remember always look both ways before crossing the street!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 59
Kudos: 85





	1. Table of Contents

Table of Contents:

1.) The Little Mermaid - UnderSwap √  
2.) Thumbelina - Dreamtale √  
3.) The Princess and the Bone - SwapFell √  
4.) Sleeping Beauty - Undertale √  
5.) Rapunzel - UnderFell  
6.) Beauty and the Beast - ErrorTale√  
  
8.) The Princess and the Frog - FellSwap  
9.) Little Red Riding Hood - UnderFell√  
10.) Hansel and Gretel - HorrorTale√  
11.) The Girl who Cried Skeleton - DustTale√  
12.) Snow White - Dreamtale (+Killer)√  
13.) Rumpelstiltskin - Undertale  
14.) Peter Pan - InkTale  
15.) Aladdin - ????  
16.) Jack and The Beanstalk - ????  
17.) Robin Hood - SwapTale   
18.) The Princess Swan - Underlust (?)  
19.) Lady and the Tramp - SwapFell  
20.) 12 Dancing Princesses - DanceTale  
21.) Snow Queen - ???


	2. The Little Mermaid (UnderSwap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic story of The Little Mermaid retold for today's audience.

The surface dwellers had always intrigued you. All of their wondrous inventions were always ruined by the time they were found. From those strange metal objects with small spikes on the edge of them, loving dubbed "triple knives" by the Royal Appraiser, to the peculiar soggy things that were bound in leather and dissolved when you touched them.

You loved exploring the wreckages, always discovering more inventions. Your favorite being a strange instrument that when flipped, sand would drop to the bottom. You would play with it for hours, it never seized to amaze you at what the humans invented.

Your family looked down on your habits, calling you eccentric and strange. You paid them no mind though, and greatly enjoyed your time exploring.

But with each discovery, your longing to view the surface grew more and more. You wanted so badly to be able to walk amongst the Land Dwellers, you'd gladly kill yourself for even a day with them. You had waited patiently for your eighteenth birthday, that would be the day you'd visit the Surface!

Instead of watching from underwater you could swim to the Surface and see all the wonders! (From a safe distance of course.) You eagerly counted down the days until your birthday, month after month, week after week, and finally day after day. Then, it finally arrived, your birthday was tomorrow!

With pleasurable mood you went about your business, excitement in the thought you'd view the surface finally! As you swam through the city, a gathering of people caught your attention. Drawn by the crowd you swam to the front, people parting to let you pass.

"Our great king Triton passes a Royal Degree that on the people's eighteenth birthday, they shall be no longer be allowed to the Surface." The crowd muttered, and you felt your heart shattering. How could your father do this to you? You squared your shoulders in Determination and swam towards the palace, determined to change his mind.  
  


You sobbed on your bed, the water contorting around you. Your father had forbidden you from leaving the palace. The new law was to protect you. According to him your obsession with the Surface was becoming dangerous, and when you had come to your senses you'd be allowed to roam the palace freely again.

You sniffed softly, your tears slowly stopping. You wouldn't let this stop you, you'd...find a way around it. You began planning. If anyone could help you it was the Sea Witch Ursula. You had heard many stories about her. Some good, some evil, some in the middle ground.

You waited until night had fallen, and your family was dinning happily in the Banquet Hall. Bitterly you swam through the Halls and out the main gate, disappearing into the Kelp Forest.  
  


You floated nervously in front of the cave entrance. This was Ursula's lair, you were sure of it. You tentatively began to push yourself forward, but you got cold fins and began to backpedal. Turning away, face distraught at your failure and disappointment in your eyes, you almost missed the voice calling out to you.

"Dear child. Come in~ visitorssss are alwayssss welcomed here." A voice hissed at you. You swallowed, and slowly began the swim into the cave.

You followed along the passage, the voice guiding you along. Finally you reached the end, entering a large room, you felt your heart stop.

A large imposing siren was stirring a potion over an enchanted fire. You had heard stories of your ancestors, but having never met one. Your tail twitched nervously as she remained entranced in her potion.

"Come in dear~ I won't bite." She hissed, her voice was obviously old and ruined. "Tell me what troubles you? Could it a young man? A romance unrequited? Perhaps you have a family member who lays ill. Or maybe..." She turned and peered at you, "You wish to visit the Surface like a Land Dweller." She hissed the last part with distaste, and you felt your blood run cold at both her tone, and the words she spoke. How did she know?

"You are not the first to come seeking that, nor will you be the last. The price will be high, but it is payable." You felt your heart leap with joy, before feeling it sink as her words registered. A...high price? No matter, you'd willingly pay it!

"What would you like Lady Ursula, be it my throne, my first born, or anything else, I guarantee you shall have it." You murmured lowly, eyes staring fiercely into hers.

She laughed, her voice echoing eerily around the cavern. "My child, I need none of that. All I wish for is your voice. That's all, I will grant you what you desire, in return for your voice."

You felt your heart fall again. Your voice was one of your best characteristics, it was prized by your father as the best of all of your sisters. Not that it mattered, it was unlikely you'd see them again.

"If I give you my voice, I can go to the Surface? For how long?" Your voice wavered slightly, but grew firm.

"Until you die my child, or... I could make a deal with you." Her mouth formed into a sharp grin and you eyed them wearily.

"What kind of deal?" You narrowed your eyes, deals with those who dabbled in magic were not to be trusted.

"If you find someone to fall in love with, and who loves you in return. Your voice will be returned to you. You will only have three months to preform this task, and if you fail, you shall become the foam on the sea." You shifted nervously. You might could've charmed someone with your voice, but without would be much more difficult than with it. But what the hell, if you died so what?

"I accept." You eagerly held out a hand to the enchantress.

She grinned deeply, "then let us begin."  
  


You winced as you numbly felt your mouth with your fingers, your tongue had been sliced out, if someone did fall in love with you, it would grow back.

"Here." Ursula gave you a small vial filled with a lilac potion. You eyed it, "Relax, this is the potion that will turn you _human_ now, be sure to-" You snatched the vial eagerly and swam away, missing the last part of her message. "Foolish child."

You grinned as you swam through the kelp forest, unable to wait any longer you popped the bottle open and downed the liquid inside. Suddenly you gasped in pain, as something began burning and searing at your body. You tail felt like it was being torn in two, and your gills felt clogged. You struggled momentarily, closing your eyes in pain before it stopped. You cracked your eyes and to your glee there were two dangly things instead of a tail! You tried to shout in excitement, but found yourself unable to breath. In your haste you had forgotten Land Dwellers couldn't breath water!

You attempted to swim upwards but felt dismayed as you couldn't swim as quickly. Black spots began to fill your vision, just before you reached the surface you lost consciousness and plummeted into the depths.  
  
  


"HUMAN! WAKE UP!" A loud voice shouted in your ear and you bolted upwards. Confusion flooded you as you looked at your surroundings...this wasn't underwater. This...wasn't UNDERWATER! You pumped a fist in triumph, celebration on the forefront of your mind...until someone cleared their voice. "GLAD TO SEE YOUR AWAKE! THE MEDICS WERE AFRAID YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP!" You turned your eyes upon him, this was the first Land Dweller you'd meet. You blinked in surprise, this was not what you were expecting. A large skeleton stood before you. There were literal stars in his eyes and his gaze met yours. You managed to scramble to your knees and you pit your hands on his face trying to examine him.

"ERM HUMAN, AS MAGNIFICENT AS I AM. I MUST ASK THAT YOU REFRAIN FROM TOUCHING ME WITHOUT PERMISSION. I APPRECIATE YOUR EAGERNESS THOUGH." You flushed and jumped backwards, and you met his gaze apologetically. He simply laughed softly at you.

"IT'S OK LITTLE HUMAN. I KNOW I AM IRRESISTIBLE! I'M HAPPY YOU SEEM OK! IT SEEMED LIKE SOMEONE HAD TRIED TO HURT YOU!" You blinked confused, someone tried to hurt you? You opened your mouth to explain, but stopped when you couldn't get any sounds to come forth. Oh. That was why. You shrugged sheepishly at the Skeleton's look, and tried to mime an explanation but stopped when he looked more confused.

"YOU MUST WANT MY NAME HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! PRINCE OF SNOWDIN KINGDOM! CAN YOU WRITE SMALL HUMAN?" You smiled at that, Sans was a fitting name from him.

You stared at him quizzically when he mentioned writing, what was _writing?_ it sounded pretty.

Noticing your confusion he opened a drawer and pulled out parchment and a charcoal pencil. You leaned forward cautiously as he scribbled something on the paper. Holding it up you could faintly make out familiar markings, it looked similar to the Mermish Alphabet.   
You held out your hand tentatively. You wanted to try to make the strange marks too! "OH! DO YOU WANT TO TRY HUMAN?" You beamed up at him, glad he had gotten the hint. He placed the stick in your hand and you poked it at the strange paper thing. You squeaked when it left a mark, and you peered up shocked at Sans who laughed at you.

"HERE...HUMAN LIKE THIS ~"

@#$@@$@@$@$@%@$&@%@%#&@%#&#%@%#%#%#%#%@@&#&@%%#

It's been almost two months since you had become human. Sans had become your best friend. You loved your time on the Surface. Everything amazed you, you learned the "triple knives" thing was actually a nifty invention called a fork! And it was meant for food, not hair! There were many of those sand things that you learned were called Sand Glasses and they would count the time for you.

Sans had a wonderful brother named Papyrus who made continuous puns and jokes to Sans eternal annoyance. You how ever loved them and could (and would) listen to them for hours.

You were feeling slightly nervous as your time was almost up! But you had something that would help everything go faster now! Sans had hired a tutor to teach you how to read and write, and you were now fluent in English writing!

You sat in a restaurant grinning at the person before you who was looking at you skeptically. You clasped your notebook eagerly and grinned at them.

They sent you a wink and placed a hand on your shoulder. "So sweetheart, what brings you around here?" You quickly scribbled a note in your notebook explaining how you were lonely and looking for a friend. They skimmed over it and chuckled softly. "Not gotta voice?" You raised an eyebrow at them, your action clearly speaking your meaning.

They laughed a booming laugh. "No need to yell at me Sweetheart ~" They grinned down at you. "So what'da wanna eat?" You beamed back at him, quickly growing comfortable with them.

You squealed happily! The friendship date went so well! You did a strange little happy dance, and practically skipped to your room. You weren't paying attention to where you were going and ran straight into Sans's * _fiancé_ *. She absolutely hated you. So it was no surprise when she glared at you, the scowl on her face more evident than ever. You mimed an apology but she simply grew angrier.

"How dare you!" Her shrill voice hissed out, "you pathetic wretch!" She went to slap you, but you scrambled backwards and ducked away from her with a laugh. You slipped into your room and locked the door with a quiet click.

Letting out a happy hum you began to write down in your journal about your new friend, and hopefully soon to be lover, Alex.

@%#&##@&$@4&##$#&+(%$$!((&$4+($$&+%+:%(+&-?!%-;%+;%++'6(+?%#;@(#+

Things had been going so well with Alex, you were head over heels in love with him, and he seemed to feel the same way about you!

He was constantly hanging around the castle just to see you! Nothing made you more happy than to see his slightly messy appearance, coming jogging towards you out of one of the castle corridors.

Which is why it came as such a shock when it was revealed by a maid, he was seen snogging Sans's fiancé. Your heart felt like it was breaking. You only had two days left until your time was up.

You bitterly cried for hours, as he had revealed to you he never had any interest in you besides platonic friendship. You were going to die tomorrow and you couldn't stop it.

Sans tried to comfort you, but couldn't do much due to his own misery at his ex fiancée and his unknowningness of your situation.

Finally he left you, and retreated distraught to his room. You continued crying until the next day. You felt numb. Your family was right, the Land Dwellers were a cruel people, aside from a few exceptions. Sans was one of those people.

You dried your tears and pulled your notebook to you, writing out the whole story. For the most part. Tearing out those pages you gently folded them and placed them on the bed.

You then dressed yourself properly and began the trek to the sea. Each step you took was painful, it felt like sharp knives were pricking your feet, and the sun felt like fire upon your fair skin. You had already spent your time mourning, so you simply climbed down the cliffs and sat waiting for the sun to set.

You hadn't expected for it to go like this. You had been so confident in your abilities to charm someone. A lone tear trailed down your face, but before it fell something caught it.

Or should you say someone? You glared up at Sans through a blur of tears. How dare he follow you here, the sun was almost set.

He knelt beside you and laid his head on your shoulder, "Why Didn't You Tell Me Before?" He whispered, "I Could've Helped You." You shrugged, determined to get him to leave before you...passed.

"..." his voice shook when he spoke again. "I'll Kill Myself Then." You stared up startled at him, shock and horror evident on your face. "Yes. I Don't Want To Be Without You... You Mean The World To Me..." His hands shook, a rustle of paper making your realize he had the papers you had left clutched in his hand.

You shook your head no at him, but he ignored you. "Please. I Don't Care If Papyrus Would Be Left Alone, I Love You So Much." His arms wrapped around you and made you shake slightly.

You were still processing the words he said, until you realized with a sniff the sun was almost gone. You reached a hand up to pat his arm in a comforting way to try and say "no, don't kill yourself." You closed your eyes as the sun set.

The pain to your relief stopped, and you blacked out in relief. It was over, you hoped Sans wouldn't kill himself.

Suddenly a burst of light brought you back into reality with a gasp. Sans held your body sobbing and you blinked up at him. Why was he crying? You were free now? You felt his tears hit your face. And in your desperation you tried calling out his name. "Sanssss" Sans jumped in surprise, sockets popping open to stare at you. He mouthed the word what, and you tried again.

"Sannsssss" he stared at you with an open jaw, before giving a croak and cradling your head close to him.

"Oh Thank The Stars, I Thought I'd Lost You." He sniffed into your shoulder and you smiled softly. You were dead and nothing would change that.

Sans brought his lips to yours in a delicate kiss, forcing you to realize that you were alive.

"What the hell?" You mumbled into the kiss.


	3. Thumbelina - Dreamtale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of everyone's favorite childhood story- 
> 
> Thumbelina!

You were never once for chance.

Call it luck, call it gambling, call it fate.

It was all a conspiracy, made up by people to escape the harsh reality.

So when your beautiful flower home broke during that storm, and was sent flying into the air. You blamed it on the weather and yourself.

When your flower didn't land and instead drifted a way from what you called home, you had frowned and blamed it on the wind and storm.

When you flower finally floated down softly in front of a huge ass castle, you had laughed it off saying that your clumsiness in picking a sturdy home had lead to this.

You didn't like where you had landed, for some annoying reason your soul was attempting to burst out of your chest, it was very annoying and it grew louder and then fainter as you wandered around the exterior of the castle.

You decided that enough was enough and decided to leave that stupid "not fate" castle, and to explore the woods.  
You strode confidently in there, you had been raised in Bluebell woods, how different could this one be.

The answer was different.

Very different.

You screamed and tried to scramble away, a owl swooped over head, narrowly coming close to snatching you up. It slashed at your back, slicing it up and gave an angry screech. You cried out, this was where you died. Not in the arms of someone who loved you, but alone in the forest, the dinner of a owl.

You felt your heart pound as you curled into a ball, and it took you a moment to realize, your soul was pounding too.  
You glanced up just in time to see the owl grab you and fly away.

You screamed and thrashed around, tears rolled down your face in fat waves. This was it, you muttered a silent prayer to your gods, asking for your family to forget about you, and your death was swift and painless. You were not expecting what happened though.

A shimmering blue arrow pierced the wing of the owl, which dropped instantly from the air. You screamed in the fear of falling, you didn't expect the gods to help you.

Just before you hit the ground something secured you in the air, you were caught by magic! You breathed a sigh of relief, now...who was your savior?

You were slowly lowered down, but due to the magic you couldn't view the mage. You felt unease at that, they didn't want to use you did they? Cook you into a potion? Cut your body open for "science" (Rip Gramma Thumbelina)?

With each passing second you grew more and more afraid. You squeezed your eyes shut as you were dropped into a hand.

"Stars! Are you ok? I was so worried I wouldn't catch you in time!" A finger stroked you back softly and you cracked your eyes to be face to face with a skeletal monster. 

"!" You fell backwards in surprise, and the skeleton laughed.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you!" The monster said. "Don't worry, you're safe now!" He smiled at you. "Now let's get you somewhere warm." He began trampling his way through the woods talking to you the whole way.

"Stars, I've never met one of your kind! You're so cute and tiny! <3"

"I was so nervous when I shot that arrow, I was afraid I'd miss the shot."

"Do you like apples?"

"If a shark and a dinosaur got into a fist fight, who would win?"

His cheerful conversation kept you awake, you still hadn't spoken, and your back was really starting to hurt. You could feel the congealed blood every time you moved, and it took great effort not to pass out from that. 

Finally it appeared your hero noticed your discomfort and eyed you. "Are you ok? I'm sensing some negative emotions coming from you. They seemed to be caused by some sort of injury...may I?" He paused, awaiting your consent. 

You nodded softly, "my..back." You managed you croak out. Wincing when your voice cracked.

Your hero turned you slightly to view your back with a soft gasp of shock. A green aura covered you suddenly and engulfed your body. "Oh stars, I'm a terrible SoulMate please forgive me for not noticing sooner. The magic left you finally and you felt more energized than ever and your pain had stopped.

You grinned up at him, and you felt your Soul pound. "What's your name?" You shouted so he could hear you.

The skeleton looked momentarily confused, "oh...uh....my names Dream! Yeaah. Dream! Guardian of Hope and Protector of Dreams."

You smiled up at him, maybe... Just maybe fate did exist.

And it had lead you to your SoulMate.


	4. The Princess and the Bone© - SwapFell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of The Princess and The Pea

It was a average night, no mysterious storm or foreboding darkness. Nothing magical going on at all, nothing suspicious either.

You had know that it was an unwise idea to venture on those nights, so when the opportunity arose, you seized the chance to risk a trip to the city. You dressed appropriately for the weather, cloaked in the shroud of shadows you traveled along the winding road.

Little did you know that there was a ambush waiting ahead on the road.  
You had always looked for the best in things and people, so when an elderly man waved you down for help you ran eagerly to him, not worried about any possible dangers.

Imagine your surprise when you heard the click of a bow being notched and something sharp poking your neck. You had frozen, panic locking up your body.

"Strip, and give me your valuables," your body shook, but you hurried to please the owner of the weapon. 

Suddenly the man stiffened and you strained your ears as you heard something stir faintly further ahead on the road. A tall figure strode proudly down the road, you had assumed it was an accomplice to the bandit, but his body language stated otherwise.

You decided to risk it and you let out a shout- "Help me please!" You began struggling as the bandit panicked as the figure paused, turning in your direction.

The arrow pricked your throat, and you whimpered. The bandit was snarling at you, his arm wrapped around your arm, forcing you to stay in place. The figure suddenly disappeared and your face fell, you were in trouble now.

The bandit laughed cruelly, and his hand moved to your throat and wrapped around it. He began squeezing it and you gasped for breath. You closed your eyes accepting your fate.

"ARFHHHHGHHHH" Your eyes snapped open at the sight before you. Several bones were impaling the bandit through the chest. You fell backwards into someone's arms, and gave a yelp as they shoved you away.

More bones impaled the figure, and you turned wide eyes upon your savior. A skeleton dressed in a sort of armour stood there, he wore a purple cape, and appeared to be sporting some sort of "battle body", he sneered at you, and turned and laughed softly at the bandit.

"WHAT A WRETCHED CREATURE." The bandit moaned pitifully on the ground and the skeleton laughed again, "I SUPPOSE I SHOULD PUT IT OUT OF IT'S MISERY..." He turned to you, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Your brain stalled and you stared blankly at him, he rolled his eyes and turned back to the bandit, a large bone sprouted from the ground and impaled his eye, the bandit struggled for a moment, before giving a raspy gasp and fell from the world. You gave a startled yelp, and leapt away from that monster, although you were grateful, he was clearly dangerous, and killing the bandit had been completely unnecessary.

"YOU MAY NOW THANK ME HUMAN." The monster peered expectingly at you, "I THE MALEFICENT SANS JUST SAVED YOU YOUR DIGNITY." You tried to stutter out something but your brain was clearly fried.

"U-uh..." The ground was spinning around you now. "T-thanks?"

"HUMAN! CLEARLY YOU ARE ASTOUNDED BY MY TERRIBLENESS. I DEMAND YOU COME AND REST AT MY HOUSE." You gaped at Sans, entirely unsure how to react. 

"T-that's not needed," you forced out, Sans face wavered in your vision and you clasped your face.

"NONSENSE!" Sans waved a hand at the bandits mangled corpse. "YOU CLEARLY ARE GOING INTO SHOCK. IF YOU DON'T AGREE I'LL BE FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES." 

You couldn't react, the whole world was spinning and your knees buckled. Sans caught you before you fell, and swung you over his shoulder, carrying you like a sack of potatoes. 

The embarrassment of being carried in such an undignified way, help kick you out of your stupor. "H-h-hey! Put me down! I can walk!" You yelled.

Sans chuckled at that and his grip tightened on you slightly. "OH REALLY SMALL HUMAN, IT APPEARED TO ME THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN STAND, LET ALONE WALK." You frowned at his teasing tone, and was immediately reminded that you should probably listen to him, lest you end up like the bandit. You stopped struggling, and to your further embarrassment received a pat on the head. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity of walking you reached a small mansion, Sans managed to open the door one handedly and unceremoniously tossed you through the door. You landed harshly and shot a glare at Sans, immediately recoiling when he glowered back.

In your disgrace you averted your gaze and stared determinedly at the wall. "HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO PREPARE A ROOM FOR YOU, AND YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE IN THE MORNING." You huffed irritably, of course he'd act nice, and then kill you in your sleep for snoring or something stupid.

"...fine." You rolled your eyes as Sans smiled smugly, and disappeared into the mansion. It wasn't that bad of a place you admitted grudgingly. Sure it was a bit dark for your preferences, your eyes lingered on the sofa momentarily, but it was clearly very grand.

"WHY THANK YOU ~" To your horror you realized you'd spoken aloud. "COME HUMAN, I HAVE YOUR ROOM READY."

Sans lead you through the house, it grew even more grand as you went along, ranging from imposing statues, to perfectly shinned suits of iron. Although it was grand and almost comforting, it made you feel inferior and you sunk slightly into Sans side.

He eyed you silently, but continued along the halls, after a few more minutes of this he opened a door, opening to a grand bed room. "GOOD NIGHT THEN HUMAN." He then shoved you inside and the door swung shut behind you. 

You felt stupid when you saw the bed, clearly Sans wasn't planning on killing you, he was letting you do it yourself. In front of you a stack of twentyish mattresses lay piled in front of you, with a rickety ladder leading to the top.

The shear insanity of this situation alone made you giggle, kicking off your shoes you began the perilous climb, marveling at the softness of the mattresses. When you reached the top you flumped onto the mattress and sighed in relief, it was so soft.

Flinging the blankets on top of yourself you curled into a ball, still giggling weakly, and eager for sleep to take you. 

Except...it never came.

You tossed and turned, unable to get comfy, despite being on the best bed you'd ever been on.

It felt like no matter what position you were in, there was always a bump pricking at you somewhere. 

Irritation wracked your mind, and you tiredly rolled around, almost falling of multiple times. Finally when then sun rose and bathed you in it's gentle light, you surrendered. Rising you began the climb down. A thought struck you and you stuck your hand between the mattresses feeling for the lump. 

Nothing was under the top mattress and you could feel the lump still. Slowly you made your way down, stopping to feel at each mattress.

Finally you reached the bottom. With a sigh you shoved your hand under the last mattress, almost sarcastically. There wouldn't be anything down there?

Your hand snagged something small, and you wrapped your fist eagerly around it and pulled it out.

A small bone, barely the size of your pinky sat in the palm of your hand and you glared at it. Irritation bubbling in your eyes.

This..this is what kept you up all night.

Threat or not, you were going to give Sans a piece of your mind. You stormed out of the room and made your way through the hallways which were less intimidating in the light, you eventually found your way to the kitchen where Sans was making something over the stove.

"HUMAN! HOW DID YO-" You threw the bone at him, trying to channel your rage, but completely missed him.

"I slept HORRIBLY and it's all your fault you asshole!" You pointed angrily at the bone, "this stupid thing kept me up all night!" Sans stared at the bone then looked at you with a started gaze. 

"YOU FELT THIS THROUGH ALL THOSE MATTRESSES?" He inquired.

"Yes!" You shouted, folding your arms determinedly. 

Sans beamed at you and chuckled softly. You glared at him, why was he laughing? "Shut up! This isn't funny!" He continued beaming. Giving into your temper you stomped your foot.

"HUMAN, THAT MEANS YOU PASSED THE TEST!" You blanched, test???

"What test?" You forced out.

"THE TEST TO BE COME MY BRIDE, THAT'S WHAT."

...

...

What?


	5. Sleeping Beauty - Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retelling of the classic fairy tale, with a dramatic twist?

Curses were strange things, one might almost say they were magical. You chuckled to yourself as you eyed the spinning wheel. You weren't gonna fall for a stupid curse like that foolish princess Aurora did in the neighbouring kingdom years ago, you were too proud for that.

The curse stated that if one pricked their finger on a spinning wheel they'd fall into an enchanted slumber. So basically if you didn't touch the needle you were good to go! 

So when an ancient decrepit spinning wheel appeared in the woods mysteriously one day, many dares had been focused on it.

If you simply touched any part of it, you instantly became a legend in the local village. You had been scoffed at, people laughing when you left, determined, with a group of friends, all planning to touch the wheel.

According to the stories, if one was pricked by it they'd fall deep into enchanted slumber, their body ceasing to age until woken by "true loves kiss".  
The last bit of the story always amused you. There was no such thing as "true love". Anyone who told you otherwise is trying to sell you something.

Finally your small party made it. Each person daring each other to touch it. After some shouting and small quarrels it was decided in what order people would go in, the Village Chief's daughter would go first and the others would follow, with you finishing.

Slowly one by one people approached the wheel, asking for Aurora's blessing in "true love", you had scoffed at that. Your turn finally came, only a few people lingered to watch you touch it.  
You ran your hand along the seat, and felt something prick your palm. To your horror when you lifted your hand you saw a tiny splinter in your finger, that was the last thing you saw before you blacked out.

@#$@%&#-@%@&#-%@&#-$-%@&#-#&@%#%@&#&#&#&@@%#%@&#

Papyrus strolled cheerfully through the woods, he was gathering mushrooms for his new type of spaghetti!

He whistled a tune, barely paying attention to where he was going, suddenly he tripped over something, he peered down and spotted an over grown sign. "NYE-HEH-HEH...WHAT'S THIS?" He studied the sign carefully, the words "Lover's trail" were faded onto the sign. He glanced around, he didn't see any trail? Placing down the basket full of mushrooms, he began examining where the sign was placed, if he squinted he could see a faint trail, very overgrown, clearly no one had come through there in years. He began following the trail, mushrooms abandoned.

After a few minutes of exploring he came across a clearing and felt his non-s  
existent heart stop. In the middle of the clearing was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. They lay there asleep, their hair splayed gracefully underneath them.

He looked around nervously, was this a prank? He approached them with caution. "HUMAN?" He stood beside them, peering down at their sleeping corpse, before noticing a faded note beside them.

Unrolling the note he read it allowed. "THIS FOOLISH HUMAN, PRICKED HER FINGER ON THE ENCHANTED SPINNING WHEEL IN THIS GROVE." Papyrus stopped and looked around for a spinning wheel, not seeing one he shrugged and went back to the paper. "DESPITE NOT TOUCHING THE WHEEL THIS STUPID THING STILL MANAGED TO GET PRICKED. THEY HAVE BEEN PLACED UNDER AURORA'S CURSE, AND CAN ONLY BE WOKEN BY TRUE LOVES KISS~" The rest of the letter was so faded Papyrus couldn't make it out, instead deciding to place it back gently.

Papyrus was unsure of what to do, clearly the human had been there for a long time, and their true love had never come for them... "I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I SHALL GET MY LAZY BROTHER TO HELP ME FIND YOUR TRUE LOVE! NYE-HEH-HEH." Papyrus turned to leave, but couldn't bring himself to leave you. Feeling mildly guilty he shuffled closer to you. "DON'T WORRY SMALL HUMAN! IT WILL BE OK!" He patted your head. This time he managed to pull himself away from you. He quickly turned and ran back down the path, feeling guilty for leaving you.

It wasn't long before he returned again, he would do the same thing every time.  
He'd talk to you, and keep you company before leaving to go home.

This happened repeatedly, each stay slightly longer than the last. Papyrus was infatuated with you, you were so pretty, he was sure if you were awake you'd be the best of friends.

Each night before he left he'd read you a bed time story, give you a pat on the head, then leave you to dream on.  
Every night he got closer and closer to you, each night he got a little bolder in his pats.

Finally he began telling you his secrets, that he worried about Sans his brother, how he might never make it into the Royal Guard, how-.

The list was endless. He was so worried and heartbroken over everything he had continually kept it to himself. Until one day, something new was added to the list. You. He was worried you'd never awake, he had cried long and hard, it getting increasingly more difficult to stop. He eventually did though, and went to leave and see his brother, but not before pausing and leaning over your forehead to kiss it softly.

Your eyes fluttered open, and you blinked surprisingly up at the monster leaning over you, "Umm hello...?"

Looks like True Love exists after all~


	6. Rapunzel - UnderFell - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel met angry hot topic

You wished to see the world, but it was so dangerous. People in a far away land were being stabbed in London every 47 seconds, poor man. You lived in a tower, far off the ground. It was the only thing you had known.

Your mother was beautiful, and warned you regularly that if you left the tower, a terrible fate would meet you. You heeded her words of caution, but you could still dream.

She made you promise to hide if someone found the tower, you had huffed and sullenly agreed. You kept your fingers crossed behind your back, far from her prying eyes.

It was another average day, and the sun was shinning. More than ever you longed to leave the tower, you quickly lost your thought in day dreams, and almost missed the Monster that had appeared in the clearing of your tower.

You gasped and ducked underneath the window seal, peeking over the edge you watched as the Monster stared intently at the tower, slowly making his way towards the base. 

You resisted the urge to giggle, there was no way for him to get to the top. He soon figured that out, along with a few choice words of frustration. 

You decided to continue going about your business, paying no mind when silence soon reached your ears. You shrugged it off, assuming he had gotten bored and left. You read a book or two, you even added a few more paintings to your gallery. You also brushed and brushed your hair.

Suddenly a loud scrape startled you and you dashed to the window to look out...there was nothing there...? You glanced confusedly around before looking directly down with a gasp. 

The monster had scaled half way up the tower and you panicked as he looked even more intimidating up close. You dashed away gathering your hair you climbed into a closet, tucking yourself tightly into a corner.

After a few minutes silence a bang echoed the tower, and you felt your heart stop. A soft rattle filled the tower and you stopped breathing, afraid of giving away your location. You peered through a crack in the wall and watched as a Skeletal Monster dug through your things in the tower.

You shifted slightly, and you froze as the Monster was practically on you, he dragged you from you spot, and you didn't even have a chance to scream.

He slapped a gloved hand over your mouth and you whimpered weakly. "HUMAN. I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE."

He released your mouth and you gasped for breath, "I-it's dangerous outside, i-it's not safe to leave the tower?" You stuttered out, he narrowed his eyes at you.

"THEN HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" Papyrus shook your shoulder and you glared at him.

"I've been raised here, to keep me from creeps who eat children and steal from innocent women." You spat out, and Papyrus looked quizzically at you.

"I..I KNOW THAT THINGS LIKE THAT HAPPEN OCCASIONALLY, BUT THE WAY YOU SAY IT MAKES ME THINK THAT YOU BELIEVE IT...HAPPENS CONSTANTLY." You tried to pull yourself from his grip, panicking slightly.

"And I suppose you hurt innocent people by breaking into your house." You spat out.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL, THAT I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I WAS CHASING AFTER A NOTORIOUS THIEF, WHO I THOUGHT WAS HIDING IN YOUR TOWER." He loosened his grip on your body, and glared sternly at you.

"So? Like that matters???" You yell.

"WHAT?" Papyrus looked at you with a bewildered expression.

"You're probably just going to kill me..." You scowled and tried to pull away from him again.

"WHA-? NO! I'D NEVER LOWER MYSELF TO THEIR POOR STANDARDS. WHAT LIES HAVE YOU BEEN RAISED ON?" Papyrus snapped.

Your scowl deepened and you shrugged "Like I know..."

"FINE I WILL TEACH YOU THEN!"

And so started your first friendship.

It was certainly interesting to say the least.


	7. *Beauty and The Beast - ErrorTale*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy so..um just FYI this has smut.
> 
> Like a lot, read the tags
> 
> Notes for Extremely dubious consent, reader is given drugs.

Your life was full of bad choices.  
If it had both a good choice path, or a bad choice path you'd probably make a bad choice, and select the wrong path.

Now was one of those moments, you had been drawn to the mysterious castle, deep within the forest. Many had gone in and few came back, "There's a Beast there! Sealed away, if it was to be released, it would destroy everything in sight, without hesitation. It'd be unstoppable!"

You had scoffed at those people, no creature possessed that much power, let alone a "dark skeleton, covered in a cloak, unlike anything you'd ever see!" The people had clearly been under an enchantment from one of the spirits of the wood.

Determined to prove them wrong, you packed a small bag, mounted your horse, and galloped into the forest. You went along for hours, no sign of life, or even death. It grew more and more eery as time passed, or should you say...didn't pass?

The sun had seemingly stopped moving oh the horizon, keeping it paused for what seemed like eternity. Finally to your amazement you stumbled upon a grand castle, tucked deep within the forest.

You felt drawn to it, as you passed through the entry way to the castle you shuddered as a strange energy settled over you. You clicked your tongue softly, and your horse paused and allowed you to dismount. You wandered for hours in the garden outside of the castle, it's beauty never seizing to astound you.

One thing that continuously brought you back was a gorgeous rose bush. It seemed almost magical in the last light, but you couldn't resist plucking a single rose. Almost as soon as you did a distorted roar echoed around the garden, frightened you ran, searching frantically for your horse. To your dismay you saw her galloping away, the roar having spooked it.

You clutched the rose in your hand, and began searching for an escape route.  
You didn't get very far.

Blue strings sprang from the air securing you in place, you froze as footsteps began making their way towards you. Panic filled you and you began thrashing wildly in your bonds.

" **Well...well...well? What do we have here?** " The deepest voice you'd ever heard spoke, it kinda hurt to hear it though, it sounded wrong. " **It seems to me, I've caught a thief**." The strings turned your head towards him, and you were met with a terrifying sight.

It was a Skeleton monster, but it was unlike anything you'd seen before. His bones were a deep black and his phalanges had yellow tips, matching his teeth and eyesockets. His face had an sneer on it, and something that looked like blue tear tracts ran down his face. But that wasn't the most terrifying thing.  
He was tall, almost the size of a small giant, he was easily twice the height of you.

"T-thief? Y-you must be confusing me with someone else..?" You tried to make your self look innocent.

The monster quirked a bone brow at you, he flicked his fingers and the strings forced the hand holding the rose to offer it to him. You smiled sheepishly, you were so going to die.

" **Oh really? Hmm...** " He rubbed his phalanges thoughtfully across his chin. " **Seems awfully suspicious that you're the only one with a rose, and that's what was stolen.** " His sneer turned dark, and you flinched at the look on his face.

"Let me go! I'll return the rose. J-just let me go." You tried to kick out a foot, but the strings grew tighter until it felt like it was cutting into your skin. You whimpered and stopped and they loosened slightly.

" **Now that wouldn't set a good example for other thieves though would it?** " You averted your gaze and looked at the ground. " **No...I don't think so either, so here's what's going to happen...thief. You will remain my prisoner here, if you try to leave, I will kill you**."

You continued gazing at the ground, tears pricking at the corner of your eye. You'd be trapped prisoner here with this beast forever, and if you tried to leave you'd get killed. He cleared his throat, but you ignored him. You felt your soul grow heavy, and your breaths became panicky.

" **Understand thief?** " Strings looped around your neck, forcing you to look up at him. The strings tightened slightly before loosening and you grasped at them, nodding your head eagerly.

"F-fine! Just let me go!" You gasped out, the monster grinned at you, and waved his hand, the strings dropped you, and you fell to the ground.

" **Good girl** ," he sneered down at you, " **Now, you shall refer to me as Error**."

* ** _You made an err0r in your judgement._** *

You coughed and looked up at him in disgust, you regretted coming here, and you felt fear prick at your neck, as he scowled at you.

" **Stupid human,** " he stepped around you and began walking down the pathway, gesturing for you to follow him.

You forced yourself to your feet, stumbling after him blindly. You felt even more frightened when you entered the castle and got a good look at the interior. Strange knitted dolls laid haphazardly around the room. All of them skeletons with slight variations, one stood out to you that was separated from the others, a strange skeleton with an ink (?) stain on his cheek, remained separate from the others.  
The dolls creeped you out, and you felt yourself hurrying along to escape their judging gazes.

"This will be your prison," Strings grasped you and tossed you into a room, the last thing you saw was sadistic glee on Error's face.

You landed harshly on your ass, and you huffed irritably, and then realization sunk into you.

Oh god, you...you were trapped, you were trapped in a castle, with a insane killer, who could kill you without a moments notice.

You curled your arms around yourself, and let out a shaky sob. You'd never see your family again. You'd die here, you'd never have children and be a mom, you were simply a toy for that sadistic bastard.

You clinched your hand tightly, letting go in surprise as you realized you were still clasping the rose. Displeasure and disgust ran through your mind. You never wanted to see a rose again, you tossed it to the side, and pulled your head up to view your surroundings.

...It...wasn't that bad. Your brow furrowed in confusion, weren't you a prisoner? Certainly a prisoner didn't get a nice room like this? You hadn't been in a prison before, but in the stories you heard, they were always disgusting?

Maybe this was all he could do last minute...? It didn't matter anyways, you shoved those thoughts aside, and began crying softly, this was still a prison, and you were trapped there.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Error hated humanity, they were all filthy glitches and anomalies. They needed to be erased, or the would grow and spread, infesting the world with their filth.

He had gone on a rampage, erasing thousands of them, unfortunately he was stopped by the Fairy Queen, who banished him to the wastelands.

Years passed by and the wastelands flourished, blooming into a mysterious forest. Error had bitterly watched from afar as humanity grew and evolved. The terms of the curse from the blasted Fairy was that he must marry a willing human, for the curse to be broken.

Error had lured many humans in only to be further disgusted by them, men, women, unicorns, that stupid squid. All of them failed, he however took sadistic pleasure in driving them into terror, and making them kill themselves.

You however were different, he was pulled in by your flowery scent, and enchanting aura. He had never felt like this before, and he hated it.

HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT. HE HATED IT.

Disturbed by the fact you had drawn him in so well he lashed out at you, frightening you. He rather enjoyed the look of fear on your face as you tried to escape his strings.

~~\- He wanted to see more-~~

He felt his phalanges twitch, a torrent of emotions hidden behind them. He needed to dispel the energy behind them, so he fled to his tower.

There he observed the replica of the planet, he spun it around, selecting at random a place to destroy. He smirked and poked at random, small tremors pouring from where he touched. Earth quakes and fires spreading rapidly in those areas.

The Fairy had made a mistake in her curse, allowing several loopholes through to Error's pleasure. He enjoyed causing destruction, despite being disappointed he couldn't witness it.

Although there were a few areas he could not touch due to a treaty, he would occasionally violate those, but only one remained untouched always. The Dark King was not one to be trifled with. He resisted the urge to shudder at the thought of displeasing him.

He turned his attention back to his chaos, surely that was enough for now. He turned to and gazed out the window, staring into the night.

He needed to do something about you. Kill you? Frighten you further? ~~Fuck you till you fell unconscious?~~ Torture you? ~~Make you beg for him?~~ Maybe starve you?

He tapped his phalanges irritably on the table. God, what was it about you? He gritted his teeth, he had better things to deal with, then thinking about something insignificant like you.  
With a growl he teleported away, his cloak fluttering behind him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Days slowly bled into months, you had the same schedule every day. 

Get up, find food, explore, go to the library, find more food, and sleep. 

You didn't really have restrictions except three.

1.) Never leave the castle grounds.

2.) You can't enter the tower, the west wing one.

3.)Never touch Error.

You had made the mistake of slapping him at one point and you immediately regretted it. Strange messages had flooded his eyes, and he had seemed to fallen unconscious. You had been frightened, especially when he came too. His eyelights had been missing and he was livid, he had snatched you with his strings and had been absolutely terrifying.

After he felt he'd threatened you enough he had teleported you away, leaving you shaken. It didn't help especially since he had taken to jump scaring you and you would go to slap him. Fortunately his strings would catch your hand and keep it there.

As time went on you slowly warmed up to him, despite his library being mostly bad novels of something called Under-something. You appreciated that he gave you privacy

~~**That's what you thought.** ~~

~~~~He never watched you bathe, or change.

~~**Hah, you couldn't be more wrong.** ~~

You simply existed there in the castle, and he would occasionally acknowledge your assistance

Until something odd began happening, articles of your clothing began disappearing and dolls began appearing in your room, every time you removed one, two more replaced it.

You didn't really think much of it though, you had probably lost your clothes due to your carelessness. And the dolls could simply be one of the enchanted objects in the castle.

You were dinning in the kitchen when it started, your body felt extremely heated and you could feel sweat dripping down your back. You took another sip of your tea, hoping to clear your senses but it only made the problem worse. 

Your head spun, and you felt woozy, you began panting slightly, and as seconds ticked by the feeling grew stronger. Every inch of you felt like it was burning, you stumbled to your feet, trying to make your way back to your room but fell down, a string of drool dripping from your mouth.

What was wrong with you. You began crawling forward, and to your relief as your legs shifted you felt some relief. Within your clouded thoughts you realized with embarrassment you were becoming extremely aroused.Your head was pounding, and all you could do was whimper.

" **Hmm...** " You gazed up at to your horror Error stood against the wall, " **Now what is wrong with you?** " His hand grazed your forehead, the fire trailing his touch.

"Er-Error~" You moaned out, embarrassed at your slip up you ducked your head. Trying to shake out the cloud of lust you were in.

Error chucked at you, " **Now what's wrong my dirty thief?** " He cupped your cheek with his hand and you whimpered, " **You must be ill~ or..."** his phalanges dipped lightly under your shirt. " **No.. I can smell your arousal.** " He grinned, and you watched in shock as he looked absolutely predatory, the fire temporarily ignored.

"E-rror-" You whimpered out. He moaned softly at that and gazed down at you. "He-elp me..pleas-" A hand latched around your throat, and with a small oof, you were dragged to his face. He pulled you into a kiss and you sighed, your body feeling relieved as you got some friction, you grinded against him as best you could and you felt something nip at your lip.

You opened your mouth and to your shock a withering mass of tongues shoved their way into your mouth, the excess ones licking your cheek. Your breath was quickly stolen away, and you tried to wrap and arm around Error.

He didn't like that. He pulled back with a snarl, small messages appearing around him before he summoned his strings and secured you in the air in front of him.

You whimpered at the loss of contact, uncaring of your bonds, you wanted Error back! "Error..pleeeeease." You wiggled, and Error looked at you, his gaze sharpening.

" **Beg for it.** " Error glared at you expectingly.

"Ah, Error pleaseee. I need you. Error~" He flicked his wrist and the strings began cutting your clothes off of you. You moaned in relief as you felt cool for a minute.

" **Good girl~** " he placed a hand on your breast and tucked his skull in the crook of your neck. He summoned his tongue again and lathed it up and down your neck, you moaned loudly and arched in your bonds. He sneered at that. With a small laugh he opened his mouth and bit down, taking pleasure in the anguished scream you let out.

He pulled back, taking pride in the torn flesh, he licked at it softly, before gazing heatedly at your body. His eyes dropped to your neather regions and you squirmed under his eyelights.

He slipped a hand down to your thighs, tracing small circles along it. You thrust your hips forward, trying to get more of his touches, but after a warning glare from him you stopped. He rubbed teasingly over your clit and you jerked in your bonds, eyes silently begging him to continue.

He sneered at you and nonchalantly shoved his fingers up your cunt. You shrieked at being filled like that, and came instantly. Error laughed mockingly at you, and began finger fucking you slowly. His pace was slow and deep and you were crying, your body was so sensitive, and his teasing was driving you insane.

You began begging, pleading with him to fill you, to stop his merciless teasing. Your pleads seemed to encourage his actions and he continued the same as ever. Your body grew used to his pace, and the fire came back ten times worse, and you were shaking.

"Please ERROR!" You hiccupped, tears streaming down your face. Error tilted his head in consideration at your small form. 

" **Fine.** " You shrieked again, as Error began finger fucking you extremely hard, the coil in your stomach grew even tighter at his treatment and you continued screaming as Error rammed his phalanges rammed harder and faster into your cunt. He was grunting now, his tongues lolling out loosely.

You couldn't take it anymore and you felt the coil burst, eyes rolling to the back of your head, you fell unconscious. Error's laughter echoing in your ears.

A few minutes passed, and your eyes snapped open. The heat had died down and you felt exhausted. " **Good, you're awake.** " Error whispered in your ear, " **You and me are going to have a lot of fun now.** "

You stared wide eyed at him. He smirked at you. You were extremely screwed. You flushed at his heavy stare and made a silent prayer to the gods that you would be ok.

" ** _Let's begin little thief~_** "


	8. Little Red Riding Hood - UnderFell - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of little red riding hood.
> 
> Very smutty so yeah..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for Orion's_Doubt who writes wonderful fanfictions so I recommend looking at their stuff!

You skipped along cheerfully through the woods, whistling cheerfully as you hurried along the path.  
Your grandmother was ill and you, being the only one who was brave enough to cross through the woods, were sent to bring her food.

You always had trouble getting side tracked and constantly distracted by literally everything that existed. You had thick earmuffs covering your ears to keep you from being distracted by the surrounding noises of the forest, and you were happily remaining happy as one could be in a situation like this.

You hummed as you continued along the trail, unfortunately missing the subtle way the woods were growing darker and more ominous. You smiled softly, fiddling at the bow on the basket, momentarily stopped in your trek, and adjusted it properly.

You however missed the deep growl that echoed behind you, startling the wild life. You remained oblivious, nothing was going to deter you from fixing the bow.

A huff of air tickled at your neck, but you ignored it, focusing on the task at hand. A growl echoed again but you completely missed it.  
Something snagged at your earmuffs and a tearing noise reached your ears and you jumped, searching wildly for the cause.

Your earmuffs were the culprit, and the lay shredded on the ground. You stared momentarily at it before giggling and finished adjusting the bow. You began your trek again, but it was significantly slower as you kept pausing to admire your surroundings. The earmuffs lay abandoned, and every noise attracted your attention.

A voice cleared itself on the side of the road, and you glanced over at the owner. A tall monster lay against the trunk of a tree, and he was surrounded by..by..a field of flowers! You dropped your basket and rushed over to the flowers, completely ignoring the monster who stared at you incredulously.

"um. sweetheart? what's a sweet treat like you doing out here? aren't ya afraid of being, uh ya know... eaten by wolves? or som' shit like that?" The monster spoke in a deep gravely accent, vaguely reminding you of a city speaker. But the city was far from this area, so you shrugged it off.

"I don't know... Shouldn't you be afraid of them too?" You giggled, still gathering flowers.

"seems to me doll, that you don't know what the wolves consider predators and prey, and..." He eyed you appreciatively behind your back, "you should be more careful." You huffed in irritation and turned to look at the annoying stranger and was slightly taken aback.

The monster was a skeleton who easily towered over you, he was dressed in what looked like a hoodie that you had seen rich people wear before, a lining of fur rimmed the hood, and a spiked collar was hanging loosely from his neck. Although his attire was odd, you couldn't help but appreciate it. You both seemingly liked red. You gazed at his face, and two red eyelights stared back. His teeth looked razor sharp, and he had...omg he had a GOLDEN TOOTH.

You leapt from your position where you'd been gathering flowers, and snagged the strangers face, peering confused at his teeth. Your fingers poked at the tooth. It felt solid gold, but was it reallllly though.

"not even gonna buy me a drink first kitten?" You flushed and jumped backwards, jerking your hands away like you'd been burned.

"I-I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me..." You fumbled with your hands nervously, looking forlornly at the ground.

He laughed, his voice searing itself into your mind, a tingle pricked in your neather areas, and you barely resisted the urge to shiver. "no skin off my bones darling, 'ppreciate the fact you already want to jump my bones." He grinned when you flushed deeply at that. "names sans, dollface but you can call me whatever."

You managed to squeak out your name, mortification refusing to leave you. He chuckled at that and you felt chills running down your back. This dude was sending off a weird vibe. Despite your eagerness to continue picking flowers you sighed sadly, and Sans looked confused. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid I've got to go, I have someone waiting on me." Sans twitched visibly at that, before relaxing slightly.

"tha's a shame sweetheart, wan' some company? i'd be happy to stay with you." He offered, but the feeling increased itself by ten times.

You laughed nervously, "N-no that's ok..." You missed the way his expression darkened, and his grin became a grimace.

"if ya say so kitten, just watch yourself, you never know what might bite you." He waved you off, and you gathered up the basket and began hurrying down the path.

Although it was barely noon, it seemed almost dusk in the forest and you increased your speed. You felt as though an iron gaze was piercing into your back, and you felt uncomfortable under it.

Finally the forest began lightening up, and the gaze felt less heavy and grew lighter and all together disappeared. You felt relief surge through your system as you reached your Grandmother's cottage. You knocked smartly on the door, and no answer came. You knocked again a little more urgently, but still no answer. You began pounding on the door, and a weak shaky voice piped up "Who is it?"

Oh the poor dear, she must be worse than she said! "It's me Grandma! It's your Y/N! Can I come in?" You strained your ears listening for a response. You could hear a weak shuffling coming from inside and you frowned.

"N-no. Now be a dear and do me a favor! Could you go and pick me some...uh...flowers? I heard the daisies are especially beautiful right now." Came the weak reply. "Just place the food, outside the door and hurry now!"

You narrowed your eyes, but set the basket down, and went to the edge of the woods to search for daisies. Once you had successfully gathered enough for a decent bouquet, and had stopped chasing after the rabbit who kept taunting you, you made your way to the house. However instead of knocking on the front door, you noticed the basket was gone, you snuck around the the back of the house and peeked into a window.

A horrifying sight met you, your Grandmother was laying on the bed, a gaping wound on her chest, seeping blood onto the floor. Your hand leapt to your face and you felt bile rise as you tried not to vomit. You let out a muffled squeak, and tossed the bouquet running mindlessly into the woods. You paid no attention to your surroundings, only thinking of the fact a murder had quiet possibly seen you running away, and would likely come for you next. As you ran, you stumbled and almost crashed into a tree.

Almost.

Strong hands caught you before you fell completely and pulled you to your feet. "what's got you in a rush sweetheart, that eager to leave?" He dusted you off, and gave a quiet oof as you wrapped your arms around him, sobbing.

"S-sans! It was horrible...someone killed..." You dissolved into sobs, and Sans varied patting and rubbing your path.

"relax kitten, i'm sure your grandmother is fine." You felt your heart stop at those words, and Sans realized his error and froze.

"S-sans? How did you know it was my...grandmother?" You slowly pulled back from his hold, and stared horrified at him.

"err, doll it's not what you think." His grin shifted into a grimace, and you shuddered before shoving him away and running in a blind panic.

You dashed haphazardly through the woods, a angry yell came from Sans and you were trying so hard to lose him. Suddenly gravity increased ten fold, and you fell down. Unable to move you lay there, and you couldn't breath as you heard each * _crunch_ * as Sans got closer to you.

An hand placed itself behind your neck and propped it upward. You were forced to stare at Sans's face, and you felt a shiver go through you. A large predatorial grin rested on his face, and his eyelights were fuzzy around the edges.

"why'd ya run doll?" He stroked your hair, almost lovingly. "don't worry, i wouldn't hurt you like that." His gold tooth gleamed in the darkening forest, and you felt chills both good and bad run down your back.

Sans sneered at you, and you looked wide eyed at him, silently praying for a positive out come. He seemed to read your thoughts and laughed. His voice sounded deeper and richer than before and to your dismay you felt another tingle at that.

"heh, smells like you're not only afraid of me." His other hand traced your breasts through your cloak, and this time you did shiver. He froze at that, and your heart skipped a beat.

His chuckling brought you back to reality. "sounds to me you want to have a good time." He jerked your head upwards, and filled the distance between the two of you with a vicious kiss. You felt something lick at your lips, and you sealed them firmly, despite how much your body wanted this, you couldn't give in to him.

He gave a growl at that, and the claw around your chest disappeared. It reappeared at your crotch and gave a hard squeeze. You squeaked in surprise at that, and Sans shoved his tongue in your mouth. It was so large, and so long you felt like you were choking on it.

After several tantalizing moments passed, he pulled away from you, a trail of saliva connecting you to him. He held you close to him, as though afraid of losing you. "good girl," he moaned softly. "tha's good kitten. you just keep up being obedient." His voice felt even deeper with you in such close vicinity to him.

A cold phalange poked at your thighs, and you gasped through your nose. It circled around your clit, and you jerked in his grip. Disgust at yourself for letting this continue, and the fact you seemingly wanted this. From a murder nonetheless.

You felt a smirk grow on Sans face, and he pulled his hand out and held it to your face. A shimmering wetness coated it, and you felt shame at it. He pushed it towards your lips, with a look that said it all. You parted your lips and Sans shoved his phalanges inside your mouth, they tasted sweet but bitter. You began sucking on them, determined to get it over with.

He moaned at that, and pulled you closer to his chest. Red drops of magical sweat dripped from his skull, and you shuddered as they splashed against your skin, leaving a tingling sensation.

"oh kitten, you're doing so g o o d for me." The fingers removed themselves from your mouth and hastily began tugging at your pants. You kicked out a leg, attempting to stop him, but he caught it with ease, and gave a snarl.

"n o." The gravity around you increased and you couldn't even talk anymore, as it weighed you down so hard. You whimpered and Sans had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but the magical hold on you stayed, and he pet your head.

"c'mon sweetheart, be a good girl for me, kay?" He nuzzled into your neck, and began licking at your neck. Distracted at his licking you missed him pulling off the bottom half of your clothes, and when the cool air hit your thighs you gasped and shivered at the feeling.

Sans chuckled into your neck, and that was the only warning you got before his teeth stabbed into your shoulder, piercing the skin with ease. You screamed and a hand clamped over your mouth. Several antagonizing moments passed before Sans released your neck, he began licking at it, soothing the torn flesh and you shuddered at the intimacy of the action.

"alright doll, ya gotta be quiet now. don't want to attract unwanted attention now do we?" You shook your head no at him, and he released his hold on your mouth.

He picked you up and dropped you onto his lap, and you were forced to lean against his chest. Something poked at you from his pelvis, but you ignored it and stared dazed at the fluff on his jacket. Sans however shifted his clothes around and soon something was pressed between your thighs. You gasped as you felt the tip of his cock rub along your cunt, and you felt tears prick at your eyes.

Sans scoffed at that and began forcing you down onto his dick, and tears began to form. It hurt, it hurt so badly. Your gut twisted in a mix of pain, and pleasure and you felt utterly destroyed. He began licking at your tears, trailing up from you cheeks and ending at your eyelashes. You could feel his smirk grow as he grabbed you by the waist and lifted you off his cock.

"kitten, heh, damn you're so tight." He slammed you down onto his dick, and you bit your lip to keep from screaming. You could feel everything so well, and the coil in your stomach felt unbelievably tight. You could feel something dripping from your cunt as he thrust into you. He snaked a hand down there and began rubbing the fluids around your cunt, obviously enjoying your dismay at the situation.

"fuckin' hell sweetheart, you... shiiiiit." He moaned loudly, and you whimpered as his pace grew slightly harder. "y'know as soon as i say ya, i just knew i'd had to have ya." His tongue licked at your lips where a stream of blood was dripping. "just thought you were the prettiest thing." He forced himself deeper with each thrust, and you found yourself lost to ecstasy. If this situation was going to happen, you might as well enjoy it.

The coil grew almost unbearably hot, and you felt like crying at the feeling. Sans noticed your discomfort and rubbed soothingly at your back. "getting close kitten? me to. guess we'll finish together than." He flipped you onto the grass and pounded into you even harder. Dirt got into your shirt and your hair fell in front of your face. Sans snarled at you and you no longer felt shame, the need to come had long overridden any qualms you had about keeping your dignity.

You felt Sans's dick pulse, the only warning you got before he came, his own end triggering yours. You gasped and finally shrieked as your spasmed under his grip. He pulled out of you with a chuckle, and you heard him zipping up his pants. A cool hand brushed hair out of your face, and you stared up at Sans.

"doin alright sweetheart? didn't mean to go so rough, it's only out first time after all."

...

First time?

Oh no...  
You had no warning as something struck your head, and you fell unconscious, covered in dirt, blood, and sweat.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Sans laughed as you fell unconscious, and he picked up his prize, holding you close to him. He had been so surprised when his SoulMate came skipping along through his area of the woods.  
He was obsessed almost instantly, and was proud he'd gotten you in such a clean way. He nuzzled into your cheek. And now you were his forever, and he was yours.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys may have noticed I skipped like 2 prompts.
> 
> The Dancetale one was skipped over because it went from being a one shot to a full blown story.
> 
> The Princess Frog got skipped because I still didn't have an AU for it, so if y'all have suggestions I could really use them.
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update btw. I got distracted with a different book I'm working on. Love y'all and happy holidays. :p


	9. Hansel and Gretal - HorrorTale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack, implied/referenced abuse, unknowing cannibalism of siblings. 
> 
> Uhhh yea.

You stumbled blindly through the woods, tears pouring down your face in a steady stream. You had lost the trail, and your little brother was missing. You sniffed then shrieked as a flash of lightening lit up the area around you. You tripped over a branch and fell into a mud puddle, thoroughly soaking the rest of your clothes. 

The rain was no longer drizzling and a down pour opened and fell around you. You sobbed harder at that, and tried to pick yourself up from the forest floor. Your ankle felt broken, and you cried out in pain as you forced yourself go stand. Step after step you forced yourself forward, calling in desperation for your little brother.

A light flickered dimly up ahead, and you felt hope as you stumbled towards it, as you neared it you could see the outline of a cozy cabin through the sheets of rain. A strong gust of wind pushed you forward, and you followed it eagerly, silently praying whoever was there would help you.

You dragged yourself up to the door, and weakly knocked on it. You couldn't muster up the strength to knock harder, and you knew there was no way anyone could hear you through the howling wind. You leaned forwards against the door. Head hitting it with a thump, and the tears continued their path again.

*Worthless.*

You banged your head again.

*Slut.*

You repeatedly banged your head into the door, uncaring of the damage it did.

*If you had obeyed, you wouldn't have lost your brother.*

You went to bang your head again, but missed and fell through the now opened door and smashed into the ground. You didn't bother stirring, and just laid there crying hysterically. Something nudged at your side, but you ignored it.

"um. are you uh...ok?" Someone grasped your arms and dragged you to the side, slamming the door shut against the torrents of rain. You sobbed loudly and a hand placed itself on your back and rubbed soothing circles on your back. You tried to stop, tried to get yourself to breath, tried to assure the stranger you were ok, but failed miserably. You were taking gasping breaths, and clutching at your clothes. 

YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATH. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. YOU COULDN'T BREATHE. 

You began screaming and the stranger recoiled instantly, you began begging for help. You couldn't breathe, a hand placed itself on your shoulder and you clutched at it like it was a life line.   
You sobbed wildly and the stranger just held you, holding you closely and brushing their fingers through your hair. You buried your face into their jacket, and sobbed softly. You could breathe again, and you felt relief at that.

"you ok pumpkin?" You pulled back and viewed your hero through a blur of tears. He was absolutely terrifying to look at, but his actions gave off a different vibe. He had a gaping hole in his head, and an eyelight(?) was focused on you. You simply stared up at him, he gazed back, probably unsure of what to do. You wouldn't have known what to do either if someone fell crying into your house and ruined the floor and got snot all over you. 

"Yes..t-thank you." You began shifting yourself out of your grip, his hold tightened slightly, before loosening and releasing you. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry." You got out between slight hics from crying so hard. 

" 's no skin off my back, uh you look like you need a place to stay at. i can prepare a room for you here if you want. you can leave in the morning." He shuffled awkwardly, leaving you stunned.

Tears sprung to your eyes again at the strangers kindness. He began stuttering at the sight of them, but you stammered out over him. "T-thank you! I-I'll pay you b-back i-in the morning. I-I promise! Mr... U-uh?" The monster examined you, and neutral expression glazed onto his face.

"sans. my names sans. no need for mr either. now c'mon let's get you to bed." He helped you up and began to guide you through the cottage, into a small plain guest bedroom. 

He left you there with a pat on the head, claiming he had something to check up on, and disappeared before your eyes. You had collapsed onto the bed, almost completely asleep before you hit the pillows.

Sunlight was streaming softly through the window, and your head was pounding. You sat up, and noticed almost immediately someone had tucked you in, and covered you in blankets. 

You smiled softly at the thought and moved to climb out of the mound of covers. When the cool air struck your skin you flinched and almost dove back down. Your foot was twinging but someone had bound it tightly, and you could walk on it without limping.

You dragged yourself out of the bed and slid to the floor and laid there, contemplating the previous evening. You had lost your brother who was probably long dead, you had banged your head on a door trying to get relief from the pain you were in, and you had cried onto a monster for god knows how long. 

You felt a pang of regret and embarrassment at that, and you drew to your feet, determined to find and thank Sans for his help. As soon as you left your room a delightful smell hit your nose and you trailed along trying to find the source. You made your way to the front of the cottage and gave a gasp at the sight that met your eyes. 

Food.

The kitchen table was laden with food, from pancakes and muffins, to a delicacy called yogurt. Your mouth watered, you stared at the table. When was the last time you'd eaten? Not for several days at least. Your stomach gave a growl, and you heard a chuckle beside you. 

You glanced up wildly and made eye contact with Sans. He was much less scarier in the day, then late at night. He had a smile on his face, and you felt butterflies stir in your stomach. "go ahead pumpkin, you look like you could use some fattening up." You stared at him dumbfounded, this was for you?

"A-are you s-sure?" You felt tears of gratitude gathering in your eyes, and Sans panicked, mistaking them for sorrow.

"shit, i meant no offense uh. you just look wea- fuck, this isn't helping me at all." You gave a weak giggle at his rambling and he immediately stopped.

"T-thank you S-sans, n-no ones e-ever treated me t-this kindly be-before." His face darkened momentarily, and you could've sworn you imagined it. He grinned casually at you and gestured at the table. 

"go nuts lamb chop," to prove his point he shook a jar of nuts at you. You laughed softly at that, and dreamily moved to the table. You didn't have to check to know you were drooling, it looked amazing, and you allowed yourself the honor of feasting your eyes upon it before sitting down and digging into it.

Sans watched from the side, still preparing food. But you caught him staring at you occasionally with a star struck look in his eye. You ate your way through most of the food, and your stomach begged for more. You hadn't eat a meal in a long time, let alone a decent on like this. Your hands however began to grow tired from the constant moving of them, and defeated you placed your silver wear down, and sighed. Sans immediately rushed over in concern.

"what's wrong pumpkin? did the food get cold?" He spoke softly rubbing a skeletal hand through your hair.

You shook your head and explained briefly that your hands were sore. Sans laughed and sat down besides you and picked up your silver wear again. He scooped up a bite and waved it enticingly in front of your mouth. 

You opened your mouth and Sans began feeding you. This felt so intimate, and despite you barely knowing him, you felt extremely comfortable. 

Sans's eye was focused on your every move, clearly savoring your enjoyment of his cooking.   
He fed you for a while, talking to you softly about everything. He eventually asked you the question you'd been dreading. 

"what happened to you last night?" You felt numb as you explained to him your story.

How you escaped from an abusive relationship with your family, how they in turn threatened your little brother who ran away also. (Sans's looked momentarily nervous as you mention you'd heard your brother came that way. Not that you noticed) how you had gotten off the trail by accident, and how when it started raining you had fallen and injured yourself.

Sans looked at you softly, pity evident on his face. He placed down the silverwear and pulled you into a hug, patting softly at your hair. You had sniffed and curled into him. Maybe the reason you were so attached was because you were touch starved?

Sans's made a deal with you, if you stayed here with him he'd feed you and help take care of you. (And your brother if he ever found his way here.) All he wanted in return was your company.  
You agreed hesitantly, Sans seemed like he got the downside of the agreement, but he assured you it was the opposite.

And so began your new life, Sans would feed you and cuddle you to his hearts content, and you felt safe for the first time. He often tried various new foods. Ranging from a delicacy called fondue, to a tender meat that he simply laughed at saying it was a secret.

You felt slight unease at that, but soon forgot as he pulled you into a hug. Whispering soft and kind things into your ear. You felt safe. 

Your brother never came by, and Sans's never saw him either. You missed him terribly but you knew he was probably in a better place, dead or alive. You smiled softly at that, you were also in a better place. 

:)


	10. Chapter 10

Y'all wanna give me some AUs for the blank areas? I have no clue what to put there and if there's nothing then this will end. :(

That's all.


	11. The Girl who Cried Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of The boi who cried woof
> 
> Warnings: word rape is said, and kidnapping happens

You stood on the playground watching the children playing. You kept an eye on everyone from Celia who likes to scream "RAPE" when boys don't do as she said, to Henry who liked to run away from the playground and see his older brother who worked at the school.  
You smiled softly and gazed around happily, until something caught your eye.

A tall figure stood hidden in the shadows of the woods, their face hidden by the shading and you squinted at them, before calling over your co-worker to see them. You only looked away for a second, but when you turned back they were gone. Your co-worker gave you a stern talking to about not bothering people over shadows during work hours.

You had frowned and gone back to observing the playground. Maybe it was just the light playing tricks on your eyes. Yeah...that was it.

The air around you felt colder, despite the heat of the morning, and you shivered. Ringing the bell you called your class to you and escorted them inside for an indoor recess.   
You didn't think much about it.

The next day you were walking down the halls and you saw the figure again, this time watching from the janitors closet, you gave an alarmed shout and several people came rushing out.

The figure was gone, and you were given a stern talking to about telling the truth and not playing games. You felt your mood sour, how dare they accuse you of lying about something that was following you.

You grew more paranoid as time went on. The figure was following you, taunting you. Everywhere you went they were there, watching silently from the shadows. No one ever saw them, just you. They always disappeared before you saw them, and you felt like you were going insane.

Your family and friends were quick to accuse you of lying when you called for help, even if you needed it. People who had trust you for years began drifting away, claiming they couldn't be friends with one who was practically crying for attention.

You began to cry regularly, and the lack of sleep and increased paranoia was causing you to become irritable and snappy. Your students were becoming concerned. They would draw you pictures and give you hugs. You started crying when they started asking if you were ok, and telling you that you were the best teacher ever and they loved you.

The figure began appearing more and more often, each time closer than the last. They even got so close you could hear them breathing against your ear.

You started hanging out with people as much as you could. You hung out at bars and began pulling all nighters, simply to not be alone. You grew nervous and jumpy, constantly looking over your shoulder for the person, and feeling a mixture of relief and fear when they weren't there.

You were currently sitting outside again, searching for a ball the children had thrown over the fence. It was a bright cheerful day, but an overwhelming sense of dread hung over you. The children were shouting cheerfully behind you, and you smiled as you dug around the brush. Moving slightly further away with each movement. You were humming a happy tune, and for the first time in weeks a smile was resting on your face.

Then you realized. You couldn't hear the children anymore, you were lost. A quiet thumping noise caught your attention. A woodpecker was banging away at a nearby tree, but that wasn't the cause.

* _Thwap_ *  
* _Thwap_ *  
* _Thwap_ *

The figure stood ahead of you, shrouded in darkness. They were bouncing a small ball, and you could see a grin leering at you. They stepped forwards, and you got a good look at them.

A tall skeletal monster was your stalker, he wore a dusty hoodie, and an orange scarf hung around their neck. His hood was pulled up, hiding his eyes from you.

Terror wracked your body, and you stood frozen to the spot. You couldn't move, and the monster grew closer and closer to you. They began laughing at you, and it echoed around you. You managed to unglue yourself and dash away.

You could hear footsteps behind you, and you began screaming, crying for help, begging for someone to help you. The laughter behind you was maniacal, and sent pricks of fear down your neck.

Finally the woods grew more familiar and you made a mad final dash, and you slipped and fell tumbling into the playground. The children looked at you quizzically, giving various cries of shock when they saw you'd been crying.

You quickly gathered them up and brought them inside, then you immediately left to get help from someone. This was now serious, and you needed help badly.

* _But no one came._ *

No one would help you, and brushed off your panicked request for help. You didn't know what to do. You didn't notice the figure until it was to late. They shoved something over your mouth, and you fell unconscious in your eyes.

Unbeknownst to your abductor someone had rounded the corner at the exact moment and witnessed the entire situation. They ran for help but it was too late. You were gone, presumed dead. The person who saw you get kidnapped was killed the next day, and anyone who tried to investigate it disappeared.

It was almost like you never existed.  
But someone knew you were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. The next chapter to come out will be y'alls Christmas present and the one I will work hardest on. I love all of you, Happy Holidays!


	12. Snow White - Dreamtale (+Killer)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is both violent and smutty, tread carefully
> 
> This is very much non-con 
> 
> And the reader is essentially given a super addicting drug.
> 
> Also Killer is referred to as Hunter by the reader, just fyi

Nightmare despised positivity, and you were no exception. You practically radiated a shockingly dark aura. It was a peculiar mix of dark and light. And more often than not the light prevailed. He hated you, from your tantalizing laughter, to your soft skin. He watched you for hours in the enchanted mirror, a gift carved from an ancient tree. It could view dreams of people from a distance and it fed Nightmare power, thriving under the negative thoughts of the world.

His hate had blossomed into something more. He was obsessed with you. He wanted to corrupt you. To ruin your pretty soul, to make you regret your existence like never before. Nightmare snarled and his tentacles lashed out, shattering a nearby vase. He dismissed your dream on the mirror and turned away.

He couldn't bare to waste more time on you then he did already. He had a Kingdom to run, and subjects to terrify.  
He stormed away, his tentacles twitching aggressively behind him. He felt furious, his negativity covered bones were practically radiating it. His footsteps were leaving burning trails behind him, and they burned a dark black and cyan.

He grudgingly arrived at his throne, waving a hand dismissively at the guards, gesturing for them to bring in the prisoner.

The filth thief had been caught dirtying the orchard. Nightmare propped himself up on his arm and lazily watched as the emotionless guards dragged the man forward. He was crying and shaking. The guards chained him to the ground, locking him into a kneeling position.

A malicious grin spread on his face as the man white with terror pleaded for his life. He was still in his youth, wrinkles barely appearing on his face. Nightmare waved a tentacle and a guard kicked the man in the ribs, silencing him into pained sobs.

" **Now why would you steal from the orchard? You knew it'd mean death, but still I'm curious, why would you do it?** " Nightmare queried, an neutral expression. Give the man hope, let him believe he has a chance then... Crush it.

"P-please my king! My wife is dead, she died during birth. My daughter is ill, and is suffering. I simply stole to help her. You can kill me, please just let me help her." The man sobbed, coughing up blood.

Nightmare eyed the drops of blood with a tantalizing sneer. " **Oh~ don't worry I will help her.** " He rose from his throne, slowly making his way to the offender. The man looked up, a pained hopeful expression decorating his face.

Nightmare laughed derisively at the man's false hope. He took delight in the next words he said. " **I'll kill her too~** " The man's face paled and he shook as he pleaded for his daughter. Nightmare simply grinned at the pathetic display, the despair emitted from him pleased Nightmare.

Nightmare forced the man to face him, taking joy at his fearful expression. " **Remember. You chose this fate. Not me.** " Nightmare stabbed a tentacle into the man's eye, savouring the scream of agony that tore from him. Blood gushed from the gaping hole, and the man was taking shuddering breaths. He was still screaming, despite the pain it caused. The tentacle was protruding out the back of his head and Nightmare slowly tore it sideways, tearing it out, the flesh and blood poured to the floor with a splatter.

The man fell forward dead, and Nightmare stepped away, as the blood splashes onto his shoes. He gave a scoff of displeasure and motioned for the guard to clean up the mess. He then left the room, planning to watch your dreams again, but first he had something to do.

" **Killer.** " Almost instantly a skeletal figure appeared. Falling to a kneel before him the figure mumbled his greetings.

"my king." Killer spoke sarcastically and Nightmare rolled his eyes.

" **Find and kill that filth's daughter, I'd do it myself but I'll be preoccupied.** " Nightmare gave an irritated scowl of displeasure when Killer laughed darkly.

"going to watch that mirror of yours again? that's all you do now is _obsesses_ over that girl." Nightmare's tentacles lashed out, but Killer dodged easily. They hit the spot he'd previously been kneeling at, and the floor shattered underneath their force. Cracks spread out from the mark, and Killer raised a brow at them, clearly impressed.

" **Go.** " Nightmare snarled out, some days he wanted to kill Killer ( _heh_ ), but today was not one. He wanted to get back to you. Killer scoffed and teleported away, an excited smirk on his face, an interesting comparison to his hate dripping sockets.

Nightmare sighed and hurried back to the mirrors. He watched as you dreamed of calming fields. He felt mild disgust at the positivity it leaked but he ignored it, just as easily as it became _positive_ it could become _negative_ again.

* * *

Killer crept along silently, the small cottage was filled with creaking boards. He wished he could've teleported directly into the room, but he hadn't been in it before. He could hear a woman sobbing, most likely the widow of the now deceased man. He smirked sadistically, she'd fall apart after the loss of her child. He slipped into the child's room, eyeing the small shivering form in the bed. Their frame was shaking and Killer could see sweat dripping from their body. He summoned a knife and drew closer. Should he make it clean?

Or should he mutilate the body?

He decided on a mix. He clasped a cold hand over their mouth, relishing the way their eyes shot open and they stared fearfully at them. "don't _worry_." He cooed at them, "it will all be over soon." He swiped the knife across their throat slicing it open, he then dismissed the weapon and shoved his hand it the gap. He grabbed their vocal cords and yanked them hard. They pulled free, a splay of blood soaking both Killer and the bed. He resisted the urge to laugh, he couldn't alert the Widow yet.  
The child died as soon as he slit their throat, but he took pleasure in the minor disembowelment.

He pulled away, licking at the blood on his hand and slipped backwards into the shadows. He waited, and waited. The widower was surely going to come and check on the child soon.

* _But no one came._ *

Killer grew curious as no one came and he snuck out, searching for the other occupants of the home. He eventually found his way to the master bedroom. He peered quizzically from the shadows, searching for the widow.

The sight that met him was surprising.  
The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen was comforting an older woman. He had presumed that the Widow would be alone, but clearly he was mistaken. The widow was sobbing and clutching at you. He watched as you stroked their head, whispering comforting things.

Killer felt irritated, you seemed so familiar where had he seen you before? His grin began twitching, before consorting into a frown. Your hair fell gently across your face, hiding your eyes from view. He wanted so badly to see them he'd do anything.

He scowled and forced himself away, he could easily find you again. He had to report back to Nightmare and confirm that he killed the kid.

He disappeared with a quiet pop, and reappeared in the intimidating hallways of Nightmare's castle. He resisted the urge to laugh as Nightmare gazed dreamily at something in the mirror. Killer couldn't see what it was, nor did he care. He coughed and Nightmare turned around tentacles poised to attack. When he saw it was Killer his eye narrowed, silently asking him if he'd done it.

"yes, i killed the kid. the widow is heart broken already over her husband, the kid will probably push her...push her..." Killer trailed off, his attention suddenly focused onto the mirror. Nightmare gave a growl but Killer ignored him. He was entirely to focused on the figure in the mirror. It was you, the girl with the widow.

His soul thrummed at the sight of you, and he missed the tentacle lash out from Nightmare until it wrapped around his throat. Nightmare dragged Killer's gaze away from the mirror and forced him to look at him.

" **Eyes off of her freak, she's _mine_.**" Nightmare snarled at Killer, his grip tightening.

Killer laughed, the sound rumbling from his ribcage, startling himself. "i'm sure she is...such a shame you haven't met her." Killer smirked at Nightmare whose eyelight narrowed and his scowl grew deeper.

" **And you have.** " Nightmare's tone startled Killer. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Killer didn't want to tell Nightmare where you were, but if he'd refused he might never get to see your beauty again.

"yeah, i have i'll only tell you on my terms though." Nightmare glared at Killer, and he felt pride at the fact he held something over that bastard.

He explained his terms and felt a spike of surprise go through him when Nightmare agreed. He really didn't expect the dickhead to agree.  
It was a surprise.  
But a pleasant one.

* * *

You stood numbly at the funeral for your niece. You hadn't cried yet, and nor would you. Your older sister sobbed over the casket and you eyed her with concern. She had lost so much, her husband and now her only child. You felt pity for her, but you knew she'd soon move on. That was her life, this was her third husband. You'd have been suspicious of their deaths if you hadn't known what caused them. Or at least one of them. Her husband had been caught stealing from the Dark King, you shuddered at that, and had been executed for his crimes. The night of his death someone had broken into the house. While you were there mind you, and mutilated your niece. You had been the first to find the body, the smell of blood had drawn you in.

You hadn't cried at the sight of Frisk's bloodied body, and you refused to let your sister see it. You had managed to hide it until you could get her out and send for help.

The town was sympathetic towards your family, but treated you warily. You didn't blame them, you were sure your sister herself was cursed at this point. You worried that she would kill herself, but a close family friend promised to take her to the country and keep her safe and well. You had hesitantly agreed, but when you saw how bad a shape she was in it left no doubt in your mind it was the best thing to do.

You watched, eyes dry as they lowered the coffin, and covered it with dirt. Your sister hugged you tightly sobbing, before she was gently escorted away to go to the country. You waved goodbye as she sped away, hoping this was the best choice.

You turned and mournfully made your way back home, the small crowd parting respectfully out of your way. You kept your head high, ignoring the whispered rumors and disproving looks.

You felt exhausted by the time you made the short walk back home. You shut the door silently and leaned against it, eyelids drooping. You trudged into the living room, and fell against the couch, eyeing the roaring fire. It was so warm, you were glad that the house keeper had started it. It was burning a strange type of incense which you wrinkled your nose at as you sank into the couch, sleeping taking you into its gentle embrace. You needed this, you worked so hard and no one gave a fuck.

It was dark when you woke up, almost suffocatingly so. You couldn't see to save yourself and you were forced to crawl along the floor, feeling your way to what you thought was the kitchen.

You managed to get outside and stood confused in the dim lighting. The stars twinkled faintly at you, and you could feel chills running across your arms.

As you stared up at them a crack of a branch forced you to realize you were not alone. "Wh-who's there? I'm warning you, I'm armed." A blatant lie on your end, but you wanted to at least try.

A deep chuckle rang out, it sent your blood cold and you glanced around searching for the owner. You heard a sharp intake of breath behind your ear and you jumped away, punching at the air behind you.

Nobody was there, your skin was crawling as you heard a peal of laughter. It echoed around you, lighting up the air. You stumbled backwards in terror and ran away like a frightened rabbit. You dodged around trees, running deep into the thicket of the woods, you fought the urge to scream. The trees tore at your clothes, but you paid no mind to it. The forest grew thicker and you could hear someone following you, whistling a cheerful tune. It was eerie, as it echoed around and seemed everywhere at once.

You eventually fucked up and cornered yourself. Desperation fueled your efforts as you tried to climb the tree. There were no branches so it was futile. A hand placed itself on your shoulder and you froze, not even breathing. Your heart had stopped, and you became hyper aware of everything.

How cold the touch was, how hard it felt, how the wind was howling and a storm was brewing. You shifted your eyes, staring at the hand on your shoulder, a flash of lightening lit up the woods and you gasped at the sight. A skeletal hand was gripping tightly at your shoulder.

No...

That was the Hunter, the King's loyal servant. Everyone knew who he was and what he did.

Is this why your niece died? Did the King want the entire family killed? Your heart finally started beating again, loudly. You swallowed nervously as he turned you to face him.

The sight horrified you, almost everyone who met him were either:

A.) Either too scared and traumatized to describe him properly.

B.) Dead.

You felt for sure that you had just met the grim reaper himself. Black goop trailed from empty eyesockets, a dark grin was focused at you, and you whimpered as his teeth flashed menacingly at you. A dark blue jacket covered him, fluff decorated the hood and a red throbbing target thumped lively in from of his chest.

"now what's a _pretty thing_ like you doing in a dark place like this." He pulled you close to him, arms wrapping around as if he was giving you a hug. You shook under his grip and when the rain began falling you instinctively drew closer into him. If you wanted a quick painless death you'd best comply to him.

"let's get you out of the rain, huh?" He rubbed at your shoulder blades, fingers momentarily tracing along the scratches along your back. You were too petrified to fight back, so you remained stiff and motionless.

You felt the air warp around you and darken. You shivered as your body momentarily felt like it was being pulled apart. As quickly as it began it ended and you were now in a dark room.

You kept your face buried in the Hunter's chest, and you felt dread when he pulled away from you, walking a short ways away. You kept your eyes to the ground, unwilling to look upwards.

" **Look at me.** " A new voice spoke, and you shivered at the dark intent resting in it. It sounded like a snake about to lash out and bite someone.

You slowly raised your eyes and once again your heart stopped. The King sat on his throne, he was as tall and imposing as they said. He was also a skeleton but dark sludge dripped from his darkened form. His teeth were free of the goop and he had an malicious sneer resting on his face. Four long and huge tentacles waved from his back, twisting themselves along the carvings on his throne. You immediately looked away, it was unwise to look at him if they stories were anything to go by.

" **Did I say you could look away?** " He asked you, and you trembled as you forced your gaze back to him. His lone eye was focused on you and you could see the Hunter standing beside him, they both wore identical smirks and you faltered under the looks that were focused on you.

" _ **Come here.**_ " The King motioned you towards him, and you stood frozen. Confusion and terror wrecking all logic.

"he said to come here. do it." The Hunter spoke and you jumped and edged forwards. You took the smallest steps possibly, drawing out as much time as you could. When his grin began to fall you sped up slightly, unwilling to displease him.

You felt dread running rampant in your mind as you stood directly in front of the King, only a few steps separating the two of you. Despite him sitting down he still towered over you, and you felt your knees buckle slightly in fear.

A tentacle wrapped around your waist, catching you before you toppled down and you recoiled at its touch. Its chill was seeping into your already soaked clothes and you could feel the restrained strength behind it. The King laughed sadistically at you, and despite the horror and terror of the situation you felt yourself flush from embarrassment.

You could feel the Hunter's stare on you and the fear radiating off of you was clearly pleasing the both of them.

" **Hunter, our guest is freezing, I think we need to help them out of their ruined clothes and fetch them new ones.** "

"i believe you're right nightmare, but it seems they also have some wounds that must be tended to first." You felt confusion at their conversation. Who was Nightmare? Was that...was that the King's name?

Nightmare rose from the throne as you swallowed at how tall he really was. His tentacles pulled you along behind you as he walked down the hallway, the Hunter keeping close behind.

You shivered at the gaze burning into the back of you. It was there and you could feel it lingering on your ass. You squirmed uncomfortably, what was going on?

Terror still grasped at you, but confusion was slowly growing up. A few more twists and turns and your blood ran cold as Nightmare brought you into a bedroom. You were placed gently onto the bed, and you realized what they were planing. The tentacles slowly stripped you, barely paying mind to your wounds and you winced every time they were brushed.

The Hunter had disappeared and you forgot the tentacles momentarily as you looked around for him. A swipe at your chest brought you roaring back into the situation. You jerked backwards as the tentacles fondled your chest, tightening and loosening around your boobs. You tried to disassociate yourself from the situation but quickly gave up when the startling sensation almost forced you to moan.

You hadn't been touched like this in years, and your body was sensitive from the water soaking your body. Shame flooded your body, and Nightmare had caught your mistake. He grinned sadistically down at you, and casually swiped a tongue across his teeth.

Swiped a tongue.

Tongue?

Oh shit.

You jerked backwards, startling both you and Nightmare as a sudden burst of bravery fueled your efforts. You rolled away and scrambled off the bed, pure terror encouraging your movement.

You didn't make it far as the Hunter snagged you around the waist, forcing you against him. Your bid for freedom was over, and you were going to suffer the consequences.

Laughter echoed around the room and you flinched as a tendril pulled you away harshly from the Hunter. Nightmare forced you onto the bed, his movements much more animalistic than before, and you whimpered as he tore the rest of your clothes off. The Hunter stood to the side, his grin taunting you.

A hand grabbed your chin and forced you into a kiss. You struggled against it, keeping your lips a fine line...you couldn't stop yourself and the tinniest moan slipped out.  
  


* * *

Nightmare mercilessly attacked your lips, savoring how swollen they got. He was so glad he'd gotten you he was even holding himself back. It'd make it so much more interesting if you tried to escape.

He forced his way into your mouth when you gave a quiet moan. That was good, it meant his magic was working to make you more compliant to his wants. He shoved his tongues down your throat and and allowed his tentacles to do their own thing against your body. He could sense Killer standing nearby his cock in his hand, stroking it at the sight.

He pulled away from you and quickly bit at your shoulder, savoring the scream you released. Blood pooled in his mouth and he swallowed it down.  
Killer gave a low growl to the side signalling to Nightmare he needed to hurry up.

Nightmare pulled away, your blood dripping from his teeth, he slowly dipped a hand between your legs and froze at the wetness that met him.

The magic was working better than he thought. He easily slipped his phalanges in, grunting at the way your walls clenched around them. He looked over at Killer, a silent communication going on between them.

Killer teleported over and dropped something into his hand. A dark apple sat in Nightmare's palm, it glinted softly in the darkness of the room and you stared at it, drool pooling at your mouth.

Nightmare smirked, no human could resist the apples, but this one was _special_. It would essentially bind you to him forever, you would forever be addicted to him. It was essentially a power drug.

Killer sliced the apple and the slices lay in Nightmare's palm. He began forcing them into your mouth with the instructions to " _ **eat it.**_ " You had been hesitant with the first few bite, and gagged at the bitterness they held. But you quickly grew adjusted to the taste, and began craving more. You ate the whole apple and whined wanting more.  
Nightmare hushed you softly, the spell had full hold on you.

He removed his other phalanges from your cunt, he magicked away his clothing and took pleasure arranging himself at your entrance. Killer growled, and Nightmare waved dismissively at him.

Nightmare shoved inside of you, moaning deeply at the feeling of your walls around his dick. He gave a few experimental thrusts before deciding on a pace. He set it quickly and you were reduced to mewls and soft moans beneath him. He hated you, he hated how good he felt, he hated how you captivated him, he hated how you tricked him to grow obsessed with him.

He snarled angrily when Killer climbed onto the bed and slid in behind you, soon enough he felt Killer's cock brush against his as Killer began his assault on you.

You were shaking and sobbing and Nightmare felt pride at the fact he was the one who did that. He stopped in his movements and Killer stopped patiently as he spoke to you. " **Beg darling**." Your eyes stayed screwed shut as you whimpered.

Nightmare knew you didn't want to beg, that some part of your mind was still fighting against him. It made his victory all the much sweeter when you began begging.

"Please, oh please go. I'm begging you please go." Your hand clutched at the bed covers and Nightmare gave a dark chuckle as he began pounding into you. Killer was syncing up with his thrusts, and you were a sobbing mess before them both.

Nightmare could feel your end coming and decided to allow his end to come, he came first after Killer pulled out, you crying out as his cum splashed inside you. Killer pumped his cock in his hand and came on your chest, thoroughly coating it.

Nightmare watched as your end came, and the enchantment on you broke. The realization of what happened flooded your senses and he drew power from the negativity that surged from you.

* * *

You began crying softly, and he laughed above you. You felt awful, you could barely remember any of it, but you knew for some reason you had enjoyed it. And with that realization you felt shame and terror.

You knew there was no escape, so why bother trying?

You felt numb and you could faintly hear Nightmare murmuring something to the Hunter. You finally managed to successfully disassociate yourself and you drifted away to deal with your thoughts alone.

Your last coherent thought was that you regret not being able to apologize to your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!
> 
> THIS IS 4131 OF BEAUTY THAT I SPENT 5 HOURS PERFECTING.
> 
> Please leave comments and advice and I wish you all a very happy Holiday!   
> 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to let me know if you have a fairy tale request. 
> 
> Join my Discord Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH
> 
> I have a Tumblr too
> 
> @TotallyNotNerdy63


End file.
